


Valentines Day Was Last Week

by Izupie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfold kink (?), Established Relationship, Flirting, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Surprise Date, Valentines Klance, just these boys being cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: Keith was more than a little suspicious when Lance burst into his room late one night, declaring he had to wear a blindfold so he could have a surprise. He couldn't deny that curiosity made him agree, but it was also the excitement in Lance's eyes and voice. (That boy could get him to agree to anything really.)Let his weirdly overexcited boyfriend lead him through the Castle of Lions to a secret 'surprise', all whilst being totally blindfolded? ...... He's made worse decisions.





	Valentines Day Was Last Week

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Valentines Day fic for these two, but I ran out of time, so I got this idea instead (which I actually prefer soooo)
> 
> I literally can't stop writing shameless Klance fluff and bad flirting  
> hec k

“Okay, just a little further, you’ve just gotta trust me - hey! - don’t you make that noise at me Keith Kogane - you trust me right?” Lance squeezed tightly on Keith’s hands and halted abruptly. Keith nearly walked straight into the back of him. _Was the blindfold really necessary?_

Keith kept this thought to himself, and instead tilted his head to one side and said playfully, “Hmm... Do I trust _you_?”

“Keith!” Lance’s voice rose in pitch and Keith fought back a smug grin. He couldn’t see Lance’s pout, but he could certainly imagine it. They had always bickered (“like an old married couple” Pidge usually groused) but it somehow never lost its spark and they both would take any opportunity to get a good reaction out of the other. After all, Lance’s pouting face was adorable; the way he would push his lips together always made him want to press them with his own. Which he usually did. He was so grateful he could give in to that feeling now and follow those kinds of thoughts with action, not like when he had been just completely head over heels for his lanky sharp-shooter from afar. Those were dark days of repressed feelings and deep longings that only seemed to grow no matter how hard Keith tried to shove them down.

“You’ve been dragging me round the ship totally blindfolded for the past twenty minutes, Lance. I trust you.” Keith rumbled gently, rubbing circles onto the back of Lance’s hands with his thumb, using his voice and words in place of the kiss that would usually bring the smile back to Lance’s face and would crease the soft skin by his dazzlingly blue eyes.

Lance cleared his throat and squeezed his hands again. “O-Oh yeah, of course. Sweet. Because, you know I trust you too right?”

It never stopped being beyond cute that Lance could flirt all day, saying the smoothest and cheesiest lines, but would fluster and stammer whenever Keith did it back.

“I know, Lance.” Keith smiled, rubbing his thumbs along the back of Lance’s hands. He sighed loudly and lets his shoulders droop, “So as nice as this bonding moment is, when can I take this blindfold off?”

“Oh right - still blindfolded. We’re nearly there now!” Lance announced brightly as he resumed walking, tugging Keith along by the hand again.

The world was darkness except for the warmth of Lance’s hand, and the strength of his grip reassured him that he would be okay. He really did trust him. The memory of their first time training in the invisible maze suddenly came to him in comparison, and he nearly laughed aloud at the contrast.

They walked through the ship for a little while longer (‘turn right here’ Lance said at one point, ‘watch your step’ he said at another) when he unexpectedly stopped, and Keith nearly walked into him again. He frowned and was about to ask if they were there, and if he could finally remove the blindfold, when Lance spoke. “I can’t believe it,” he breathed. “I only just realised what you said.”

Keith expected him to continue, but when he didn’t offer any more than that Keith inwardly sighed at the obvious bait (that he knew he would be powerless to resist eventually) and accepted his fate by asking, “Can’t believe what?”

“That.” Lance continued in a theatrical tone of voice that Keith found entirely suspicious. “You said we had a bonding moment just then. It’s just - I mean - we’ve been going out a while now, and we’ve been friends even longer than that, but... that was our _first_ true Bonding Moment. _Never before_ have we had one!” Lance said grandly, struggling to keep his dramatic voice going through the snorts of his supressed laughter.

Keith made a noise somewhat like a dying cat.

“I - You - !” Keith choked out. “I can’t believe you sometimes! I swear!”

“Sorry babe, you make it too easy.” Lance wheezed.

Keith felt a light kiss against his forehead, but when Lance went to pull away he quickly reached up with his hands and pressed them together against Lance’s cheeks. He still couldn’t see thanks to the blindfold, but he was quick, and had captured him before he could move too far away.

“Uh, Keith? Ow?”

Keith pulled Lance’s face down a little to his own, but when he tried to bring their lips together he ended up kissing what he highly suspected was Lance’s nose. He frowned and was finally about to just take the damn blindfold off when he felt hands covering his own, still on Lance’s cheeks.

“That was my nose, Mullet.” Lance confirmed softly with a laugh. “Here...”

Keith felt lips touch softly to his own in a tender kiss. But being unable to see anything somehow heightened the sensation of the touch; his heart felt like it jolted in his chest with the ferocity of its beat, and a strong pulse of pleasure ran from low in his stomach through his body. Keith gasped against Lance’s mouth. Which apparently was all either of them needed to deepen the kiss, as Lance’s hands moved to grip his hips tightly and Keith’s shifted around the back of Lance’s head into his soft hair, threading it between his fingers. Something like fire danced in his veins, and heat burned at the places he was touched.

One of Lance’s hands moved down slightly, and a thumb hooked under the rim of his tight pants, pulling their bodies closer together. Keith gasped his name between kisses and -

“Gross guys.” Pidge announced loudly.

The two boys leaped apart at the sound of Pidge’s deadpan voice. Keith heard loud whoosh and realised she must have opened a door from a room off the corridor (that they were both too busy to hear) and seen them there. They were both breathing heavily, and Keith wondered what they must look like; panting, dishevelled and him in a blindfold too. He groaned internally. She was not going to let them forget this.

“Pidge!” Lance screeched. “Don’t sneak around the ship like that!”

“‘Sneak around?’ Hardly. I’m minding my own business checking on the Lions, heading back to my room, and you and Keith are making out in the middle of the corridor.” She sighed. “You could at least leave the kinky shit for your bedroom guys.” Keith could hear the smirk in her voice and knew she was talking about the blindfold. Of course she was talking about the blindfold.

If the ground could just open up beneath him that would be great.

“Kink - Wha - Oh! The blindfold!” Lance’s voice was almost shrill, “Nonono, don’t get the wrong idea! It’s for a present. I mean, not _for_ a present. I’m taking him to a surprise present. The present isn’t being blindfolded. Not that I would mind if Keith was into that. Lance is always down for whatever -”

“Okay. Yep. I’m leaving. Have fun guys.” Pidge said as her footsteps clanked away down the ship’s corridor.

There was a pause.

“I’m blaming you for that.” Keith finally muttered.

“No way, not a chance! You were the one who tried to kiss me first remember?”

“Only because you were being annoyingly adorable!” Keith burst out.

There was another pause before Keith felt one of Lance’s hands hold his gently and entwine their fingers together.

“You think I’m cuuute,” Lance trilled. “No take backs.”

Keith groaned. “Can we just go now?”

Lance laughed, and Keith realised he was smiling again. Damn that Lance.

“We’re nearly there now anyway - just through this door.” Lance’s voice was light and still contained a hint of laughter as he led Keith along by the hand again. They paused momentarily, and he heard the same door open that Pidge had just been through; a distinctively large and heavy piece of metal, and if she’d just been to check on the Lions then that meant....

“Little further,” Lance mumbled encouragingly, “there’s a cable here, watch your step - woah - I’ve got you. Hunk must have left that there.”

Nearly there, Keith thought over and over. Nearly there.

Finally they stopped, and Keith became more curious when Lance made a loud piercing whistle between his teeth. Machinery moved, metal clunked and something very heavy rested by his feet, making the ground tremble.

“Alright! Come on!” Lance yelled, practically dragging him forward in his enthusiasm. Their joint footsteps hit against a metal surface, that Keith now knew was one of the ramps made from the Lions mouths. There was no mistaking that sound and feel when he had been up and down one so often.

“Lance, what are -” His question was interrupted by a sudden shift beneath him, and he stumbled a little with the disorientating feeling of rising rapidly without being able to see, but Lance was still holding securely onto his hand and he managed to remain upright.

“Surprise!” Lance announced, finally whipping off the blindfold from around his eyes.

Keith squinted and blinked at the sudden return of his vision, even in the low lighting of the Lion’s interior. Only as his eyes fully adjusted did he realise that the dim light was coloured red. He was in the Red Lion.

So many warm nostalgic feelings hit him at once, that he couldn’t even speak. Strange to think that he’d first met Red a little over a year ago, as it wasn’t even like it was a particularly long time ago, yet here he was with the overwhelming feeling of coming home at last. He saw her regularly of course, whenever they went out in the Lions, but it was always Lance piloting her now, and he recognised the distance that had formed between them. This was the first time he’d been in the cockpit of the Red Lion since becoming the Paladin of the Black Lion.

“Red...” He breathed, eyes flicking over all the details he remembered. And some he didn’t. A picture of himself smiling tenderly was taped up on one of the walls (Lance took that picture on their third date), next to it was a picture of earth, a drawing of a group of people with the words ‘My Family’ written underneath and a hand drawn calendar of earth’s year. A small metal hoop was attached to the opposite wall, with a trash can underneath it full of balls of paper, and a tower of books stood against the back of the pilot’s chair (Keith quickly read a few of the spines: ‘Gun Care 101’, ‘Breathing Exercises And You’, ‘Advanced Marksmanship’.) Keith felt affection bloom in his chest for his boyfriend and turned to look at him with a crooked smile.

“Thanks Lance,” Keith said with feeling.

Lance turned away and walked over to the pilot’s chair in a useless effort to hide the redness spreading across his nose. “Y-You’re welcome. It was Valentines Day last week, but I don’t think anyone else realised.”

Keith looked across at the calendar again and noticed a few days in the year were circled.

“I’ve been keeping track,” Lance shrugged, “just in case we ever make it back to earth. So I’ll know how much time has passed. So I can tell my family I wished them a happy birthday on every single one of their birthdays.” He paused. “Although... Kinda seems lame when I say it out loud.” Lance laughed sadly once, then turned back to face him, and Keith could see the effort it was taking him to push down the melancholy feelings like he always did.

“It’s okay to miss them you know. You don’t have to pretend you don’t miss your family.”

Lance shook his head. “Have to.” He shrugged again, “If I don’t, I might try to go back. Then Voltron will be two Paladins down because I’d have to drag your ass back with me. Who will defend the universe then?!” He added waving his arms dramatically.

“Okay, okay. Just... tell me about your family - I want to know all about them.” Keith closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his shoulder in support. “Let me know when it’s their birthdays and I can celebrate them with you. We’ll wish them a happy birthday from space or something corny like that.”

Lance rubbed his face with both hands, as if scrubbing away the sad thoughts, and Keith’s eyebrows drew together in concern; was he crying?

“Thanks man,” Lance mumbled into his hands, then took a long deep breath and grabbed Keith round the waist suddenly, falling back into the pilot’s chair and pulling him down too.

“Hey!” Keith yelped as he was pulled onto his boyfriend’s lap.

“Anyway -” Lance ignored his protest “- it was Valentines last week and I was the only person that knew so I didn’t think it was fair to get you a present. But then the more I thought about it, the more I realised I’m just not that sort of guy. You’re my perfect, hot-headed, super cool boyfriend and I just _had_ to get you a present.”

Keith wiggled into a more comfortable position, still with Lance’s arms around his middle, and Lance placed his chin on his shoulder. There was nothing ‘super cool’ about him now, he thought, though being surrounded by the smell and warmth of Lance made him not really mind all that much. It was embarrassing to think that was the way Lance saw him (‘perfect’ his inner voice repeated). A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Nobody ever said those sorts of things about him. He was always described as a trouble-maker, aloof or angry (though hot-headed was still spot on.)

“You really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t in the end.” Lance placed a kiss at the back of his neck.

“Uh.. What?”

“Well I mean, I didn’t _get_ you anything. I thought ‘What would make Keith happy?’ and I came up with this: You can take the Red Lion out for a fly!” Lance declared.

Keith paused in confusion, letting that statement sink in. “But I can’t pilot Red anymore. You know that. I’m pilot of the Black Lion.” Keith appreciated the sentiment, and he had certainly enjoyed coming back into the cockpit, but flying her was just something he couldn’t do anymore. Some weird Lion magic he supposed.

“You can be so narrow-minded Keith,” Lance sighed, “you need to think outside the box more.”

Lance reached around his body and gripped his hands in his own, Keith raised his eyebrows but let him pull them forward to the control sticks in front of the pilot’s chair.

“Okay, yep, you take those, and then my hands go over yours and...” Lance mumbled.

Keith’s back was pressed against his front, still sat on his lap, with Lance’s hands over the top of his on the control sticks. He wondered what was going on until the flight display flashed to life, illuminating the cockpit.

“Wha - How?” Keith could feel Red in his mind again and it was like hearing the voice of an old friend. He hadn’t even realised how much he’d missed this feeling. He could ‘hear’ the Black Lion just fine whenever they went out in the Lions, but it just wasn’t the same. The Black Lion was calm and self-assured, ready to asses a situation and lead, while Red was impulsive and stubborn, and her only desires were to protect and win. They were a lot alike in that respect.

“It worked!” Lance crowed. “I was really hoping, but I wasn’t sure. I figured, if Red will only fly for me, if my hands are on the controls, even if it’s over the top of yours, that should be fine right?” He laughed.

“Weird Lion Magic Loopholes,” Keith said under his breath, heart racing with excitement. He twisted around and gazed straight into Lance’s ocean blue eyes, bringing their faces closer. “You.... How dare you be so fucking perfect at gift giving.” He breathed out a laugh against Lance’s lips before capturing them in a love filled kiss. He pulled back and grinned, “You know this just means I’ll have to think of something to get you, right? You’ve set the bar high, but I don’t back down from a challenge.”

Lance returned the grin, “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Kogane. But this will be pretty hard to beat.”

Keith twisted further so his mouth rested just below Lance’s ear, “We’ll see,” he breathed into it. Lance shuddered. “You ready to see how a real pilot flies the Red Lion?” He announced loudly, twisting back to face the display.

Instead of replying Lance yanked back on one of the controls, pulling Keith’s hand with it, and Red got to her feet in one fluid movement. “Oh yeah? Well, that’s the last time my hands are gonna move, so it’s all on you now babe. Where do you wanna take us?”

Keith considered this question for a moment, pushing the control sticks forwards with expertly timed movements that got Red flying out of the ship with a smooth and controlled speed; twirling and spinning into the sparkling expanse of space. Finally he just decided to go with it and reply with a line from one of his favourite movies back on earth.

“To the stars.”


End file.
